Ginny's letter
by Longxlive
Summary: Ginny's letters to Harry when we was hunting horcruxs. Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition


Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition

The Caerphilly Catapults

Written as Beater 2

Prompt Diary/Letters

Other Prompts: Trapped & "Never regret. If it's good, it's wonderful. If it's bad, it's experience." Victoria Holt

* * *

September 6th 1997

I do not know where you are, or if you will ever see these, but I had to write to you. I have to remember everything that I can confide in you as must as you have me.

Maybe someday when I learn that I can touch the sky, I can finally see you, where you are; if you are safe. Even to learn my brother and Hermione are finally snogging one another. For right now I have to sit and wait. The castle isn't safe, though I don't believe anything is anymore.

The Death Eaters were on the train looking for you, Ron and Hermione. I don't understand why they would think you would be on the train, you vanished after the wedding. We fought off the Death Eaters for a time before they questioned us about where you were.

We have two new teachers, both Death Eaters and Snape is Headmaster. Everything is darker. They make the Whomping Willow look tame when it comes to tempers.

The dementors will attack students anytime; I guess my patronus has gotten stronger since I lasted used it. My horse flew so far I wasn't sure when it stopped. All I have to do is think of you. If I can think of you and the times last year we sent by the lake, walking around, stealing moments away from all these hard times.

Now, even though I know what you must do, sometimes I want to be selfish and tell you that the weight of our world doesn't have to lie on your shoulders. I even wonder what our lives would be like if you never had to do this. You didn't have to kill Voldemort; you still had your family that loves you.

I know you wonder it too. It is on your face at Dumbledore's funeral. The look in your eye before you turned to me and told me that being around you wouldn't be safe. You should know by now that I would follow you anywhere. Safe isn't always easy, and I've known that you would never be happy with another life. I will continue your fight here at school. Not just because of you, but because this war isn't just between you and Voldemort. I still have nightmares when he possessed me. He attacked my family, all of those I love; I will always fight for them.

The news hasn't said anything about you being captured or killed, at least that lets me know that you are alive and well. I hope you think of me as many times I think of you. Then again, you have more important things to worry about.

Be safe.

Ginny

* * *

October 29th 1997

The news came out today that you were at the Ministry of Magic, how you impersonated a high official and escaped. There are only two things running through my head right now. First, how dare you do something like that without me! I would have been there giving old Umbridge a piece of my mind! My second thought is that hope you found whatever you are looking for. I keep trying to run though the things you need to defeat Voldemort. I remember when the Minister came to our house, you and Hermione and Ron were talking about the sword of Gryffindor. Right now, it isn't in the school. Neville, Luna and I attempted to steal it from Snape's office, but it wasn't there.

I am currently serving detentions every night until Christmas, and then it will be reviewed again after break. I don't care what happens, because they are just trying to break my spirit. That will never happen as long as there is still hope that we can win.

We have started up Dumbledore's Army again. Almost all of the Gryffindor fifth, sixth and seventh years are in it. Our group is three times as big when I was a fourth year.

I'm currently in the library, attempting to work with the Slytherin students watching my every move. Just yesterday I played a small trick on them. Three sixth years are currently in the hospital wing. I was given an unforgiveable curse for a simple little hex. They deserved it, they were talking about Hermione, calling her a mudblood and that she deserved to be in the kitchens with the house elves that she is so fond of. I had no other choice but to back her up.

It is tough to go outside, the sun is never shining, and it seems to rain more than ever. The Slytherin's have made it impossible to keep out of trouble, even when we are sitting quietly in class we are still in the wrong because we are breathing their air.

I hope where ever you are, you are safe and aren't doing something in Hermione's words "that will get you killed." I have never seen the fun in taking her advice.

Yours,

Ginny

* * *

December 25th 1997

Merry Christmas, wherever you are. This year it is quiet, minus "Ron" upstairs. I miss all the busyness and celebrations, but everything is dead here, everything but our spirits. Bill, Phlegm, Fred, and George have joined us for the holiday but even the twins know it isn't a time to celebrate. Not with part of our family gone. Mum keeps trying to convince me not to go back to school, but I am no use here. I have to go back and fight the Death Eaters where I can. Mum cries a lot and looking out the windows I think she is right about us being watched. Dad can't go to work without being asked question. The Order, from what I can tell in hushed whispered, is that it is crumbling apart.

I've been using all my free time to learn new defensive spells. Neville, Luna and I have restarted Dumbledore's Army, like I already told you, and when I get back I am going to teach them.

The Death Eaters at school know what something is going on, but they don't know how to use the Room of Requirement.

It is fun out smarting adults.

Ginny

* * *

February 14th 1998

It is strange how one little day can change everyone's mood at school. It is like everyone here at school is falling in love for a few days, just to have a partner for Hogsmeade. I went to the joke shop and pulled pranks on couples holding hands as they walked by. I guess I am just bitter, then again, I think I have a reason to be. Three Fifth year boys asked me today that if you were to die, who would I date next. I hexed them. I guess my Weasley temper came up. But I was completely fine with that. They deserved it.

Other than that, the Death Eater teacher, who I still won't call by name, have been on edge for some reason. I hope it is something you are causing. Snape never comes out, not even for meals. All of our other teachers are still wonderful in class, but when everyone is eating in the great hall and you can hear a quill drop, I remember what is happening outside of school. Dad says the Ministry is getting worse, that people are just taking the cruelty.

There was another Fifth year girl, who is in Hufflepuff, was pulled from school since both of her parents were killed. We could hear her screaming when she was given the news. I keep trying to keep my head down for the D.A, but it is getting worse. They are using Unforgivable curses trying to figure out who is apart of it. Not that it isn't different than detention.

Quidditch is officially cancelled. Not that we were playing before, but even lessons for First years have stopped. I miss flying on my broom. I miss the wind in my hair and the Quaffle in my hands. I also miss you glancing in my direction when you thought I wasn't looking. Maybe someday I will get to see again.

Happy day where everyone is in love,

Ginny

* * *

May 1st 1998

The school year is almost over, and Bill finally told me that you were with him at the safe house. I'm sorry Dobby died, I don't think he would have wanted it another way. Dying in your arms, I'm sure he was very noble. Bill wouldn't tell me anything else about you or the mission you were going on. I just know you will succeed in whatever you are planning, maybe then I will get to see you again. Never regret. If it' good, it's wonderful. If it's bad, it's experience. Just don't get yourself killed.

Mum finally got her way and I've been at home since Easter, I'm not sure if that has something to do with you being at Bills. I couldn't bring myself to tell her everything that has happened at school. How I was always been asked by Death Eaters where you were, or other personal questions about you. I feel trapped here at the house like it is closing in on me. I need to get back on my groom, get fresh air without feeling like my soul is being sucked out.

I hate to be away from the DA. It has grown so strong and waiting for the perfect moment when we can fight the Death Eaters for real. I hope you know you can't stop me when that day comes. Not you or my Mum. I will be fighting; I have just as much right to do so.

I keep having the same dream about you. That you are cold and dead on the ground, I keep screaming your name, over and over again, but you don't move; only Tom Riddle stands over your body. Even if my dream does come true, and that I lose you, know that I will never stop fighting.

Staying Strong,

Ginny


End file.
